


Save a horse

by holdingbreaths



Series: Link gets raped [2]
Category: The Legend of Zelda & Related Fandoms, The Legend of Zelda: Breath of the Wild, The Legend of Zelda: Skyward Sword
Genre: (with a inteligent lynel), Anal Fingering, Anal Gaping, Anal Prolapse, Anal Sex, Bestiality, Blow Jobs, Come Inflation, Come Marking, Comeplay, Creampie, Crossdressing, Crying, Destroyed Ass, Ejaculate, Emotional Manipulation, First Time, Gerudo Outfit, Humiliation, Link just goes through a lot poor twink, M/M, Oral Sex, Other, Prolapse, Public Blow Jobs, Public Humiliation, Public Sex, Rape, Rape Aftermath, Rough Oral Sex, Rough Sex, Size Kink, Slut Shaming, Urination, Violence, monster cock
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-30
Updated: 2019-01-30
Packaged: 2019-10-19 08:54:30
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 8,504
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17598182
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/holdingbreaths/pseuds/holdingbreaths
Summary: Over confident and under prepared, Link tries to take down a Golden Lynel.He ends up needing Ghirahim's help in the aftermath, but a demon is a demon is a demon, and there's no such thing as an easy deal.PWP. Please read the tags!





	Save a horse

**Author's Note:**

> Hello! I have yet to update two of my ongoing fics, but I had to post this.
> 
> Also, I've been watching a LOT of westerns, and I'm sure it bleeded right into Link and Ghirahim's speech pattern. I'm truly sorry for that, but can't be helped.
> 
> Hope you guys enjoy it.

There’s a lot of confidence one can find from traveling with a fairy on his pocket.

Now Link is a wild thing alright, and no one ever accused him of being a prudent or cautious. Hylia almighty, he never planned a single careful attack in his whole life, all four months that he remembers of it anyway. It had all being exploding Bokoblins and riding Talus to death, and so far he had managed to keep himself safe enough to recover on his next meal. Soon, Link figured there was almost nothing a hot meal and a nice bed in one of the stables could not heal. A fairy also made him pretty damn reckless, almost addicted on the feeling of coming back to life for a second chance at ass kicking.

Saving the world ain’t for pussies.

That’s why that night found him travelling through the Gerudo desert, feeling overly confident if not a little tired of being on his feet. But everything was fine and dandy, since Link could see a nice cozy stable, just east of Wasteland Tower. He would stop, take a horse, maybe cook some nice meals, save himself some potions, and be on his way, nice as anything.

“’Lo, sir. Good evening.”

The man on the counter seemed a lot like he would rather die than stand another second on that stable, his white-blond hair falling over his delicate features but unable to cover the look of pure disdain in his pretty eyes. He was completely different from any man Link had ever met in his travelling, a sort of evil aura around him that Link only met when faced with Calamity Ganon’s dark matter. The stranger’s lips were covered in white lipstick – a _bold_ choice, Link had to give him that – and his body was cladded in a sort of slutty onesie spandex. _What the hell_ , Link thought quietly to himself, followed by _Well, it takes all kinds_.

“Yeah, yeah, what do you want?” The stranger answered without looking up from his book.

“A horse, what else would I want?”

“To suck my cock and call me Suzy, how the hell should I know?”

“Well, I couldn’t very well do both at the same time, now could I?” That made the stranger chuckle softly and finally raise his eyes, to which he did a double take, a sly smile twisting his lips.

Link wondered about the double take, until he remembered he was still wearing the Gerudo female outfit. Well, the weather was still shitty hot, and those pants were damn comfortable.

“Well, _ma’am_ , give me your name and I’ll see you to your horse.”

The way the asshole – and Link decided, yeah, that was surely a class A asshole under all that white spandex, and that’s what he was calling him in his mind – said the word “ma’am” made it right clear he wasn’t buying Link’s disguise for a second. On one hand, said asshole could make his life difficult, on the other hand, being misgendered on the account of a flimsy veil had Link seriously doubting his own masculinity so far. It was, at least, refreshing.

“I’m waiting, miss. Name, please?” Asshole sing-sang.

“Suzy.” Link answered with as much venom as he could muster, receiving a full, melodic laugh as answer.

“Oh, Demise Almighty, let me check.” Asshole made a point of flipping the pages of a notebook from one side to another, fast and carelessly like. “Oh, love, I can’t seem to find you anywhere. Are you sure a cute little thing like you even owns such a beast?”

“Look, Asshole, just sell me whatever cheap horse you guys have to spare, I wanna be on my way.”

“This shithole doesn’t _sell_ horses, baby _girl_.” he flipped his hair with irritation, clicking his tongue. “How much have you got on that bag of yours?”

“Now you are looking to extort me?” Link was losing his patience, and it showed in his body language, hand around the handle of his Guardian sword as he inclined himself aggressively over the counter.

“What I’m looking for is solving your problem, imbecile, unless you’d rather walk your pretty feet bloody on the desert sand.” Asshole snapped his fingers and a blade, made out of thin air, was suddenly floating right in front of Link’s nose. “To which case, be my fucking guess, but you _will back off_. Now.”

“Okay, alright.” Link raised his hands, taking a careful step back. “Don’t mean no harm. Just a lady passing through.” Asshole laughed at that, but the blade didn’t waver. “I have 300 rupees and a ruby in my pocket. Maybe some flint, but I was saving it.”

“A ruby in your pocket? And here I was, figuring you were just happy to see me.” Asshole finally snapped his fingers again, stepping aside the counter. “Just wait here, I’ll talk with Dillie, that simpleton got himself a horse he has no idea how to ride. I doubt he’ll know what to do with all those rupees either, but this way I get to send him to Kara Kara Bazaar.”

The man was almost outside of Link’s eyesight when the Hero decided to ask him.

“Hey. You gonna tell on me?”

“What for, travelling in Gerudo’s clothes?” At Link’s confirmation, the stranger just shook his head. “Nah. I figure it takes all kinds.”

And wasn’t that a bitch of a comeback?

*

Link was so happy to see himself in a horse he was on his way as soon as he got in the saddle. All the little niceties he usually got to do in a stable – buy some arrows with Beetle, cook some potions and food, sleep a little – were forgotten, for once because he spent his last rupee on the oldest horse he had ever seen in his life. The Asshole’s creepiness also made Link way to uneasy, confirmed by the way the fucker was able to perform magic. The man seemed no stranger to fights, all too willing to cut with that blade of his, and Link wasn’t about to stick around to see himself fighting a random stable boy. Man. Evil creature, whatever.

(Link also figured the Asshole, true to his form, kept the ruby to himself and only gave that Dillie dude the rupees. He knew he was being schemed, but he was at the man’s mercy, and didn’t have enough prove to put an arrow through his face. So.)

So Link went out into the night figuring his horse didn’t get much more time to live, so he better seize the moment. It was a warm night out, the stars were quite bri-

An arrow flew right pass him, missing his head for two centimeters most.

Link immediately put the horse in movement, trying to see what had tried to hit. The shot was way too controlled to have been a Bokoblin, so that meant – fuck. A Lynel.

Link had only seen one Lynel in his life, and it had been the nasty fucker on Ploymus Mountain. He had caught a couple of arrows and rightly fucked the hell out of that place, since the beast seemed incapable of dying. And that one… that one seemed smaller, compared to the monster aiming another shot at Link; he also had a brown body and a red mane, almost like a regular horse. This one seemed to almost glow in the moonlight with a golden light on his fur, a white mane covering his horns. The huge monster also looked more intelligent, as if he could read Link with all too human eyes.

Okay, first things first. Link was stronger than he had been in Ploymus, he probably could face this animal now, he had way better weapons. Also, he had his pretty fairy inside a bottle, so he was not going to die, not tonight in the fucking middle of nowhere. No, things were under control.

Second: he had a horse. Simple course of action, he had to tire the Lynel before engaging him, and ride around him enough that the animal ran out of arrows. Long circles around the Lynel, nice and easy, never stopping.

It worked, for a while. Link had to dodge a couple of times, but mostly he managed to keep control of his horse enough to escape the arrows and throw a couple of bombs over his own shoulder, just to keep the Lynel from trying to get any closer. But Link had, in his scare, forgotten all about the horse he was riding – the 300 rupee death trap, old horse that couldn’t keep that pace for long. The horse started to slow down and trip, and the Lynel didn’t need another chance: it finally hit the horse square in the neck. The animal screamed in pain and reared, falling over his own weight and bringing Link down with him. It was dead the moment it hit the ground.

Unfortunately, it went down over Link’s leg, who could not lift himself fast enough to avoid the hit. It didn’t seemed broken, but it hurt like a bitch and immediately Link knew he wouldn’t be able to stand on it for much time. Not that he got the opportunity for it.

The Lynel was on him a second later, hitting him with his horns and throwing his body up and away from his horse. Hitting the floor made more damage than being hit by the horns, but Link was nevertheless in a lot of pain. He pulled his bow and shot five arrows quickly in the Lynel’s direction, hoping one would hit the target enough so Link could find any place to regroup.

But he was in the desert, so there was none. Just the emptiness of sand, and a single heavy rock that Link used to support himself. There was no way he would be able to outrun the Lynel, not on a good, but especially not with his fucked up leg. The animal would probably hit him with an arrow long before, anyway. So Link threw another couple of bombs, both hitting the mark but doing little to no damage to the centaur’s thick skin. He got his sword ready, no point trying to deny the inevitable.

The Lynel came over him, circling his weapon over his head in wide movements. It seemed tired of fighting in the distance as well, and Link timed his moves so he was able to jump out of the way at the exact second the Lynel would hit him. It made him land heavily on his bad leg, so his counter attack was less stellar than it could have been. No time to think about it, Link jumped over the Lynel’s back and stabbed him in the back.

“NO HORSE!” the demonic creature roared, and Link was shocked in realizing it was able to speak. He was never aware that Lynel’s were smart enough to do it, and maybe this was just a special breed of intelligent nightmare.

Link’s shock lasted a moment too long, and the Lynel managed to shake him off his back. His Guardian sword was thrown at the heavy rock that seemed so friendly just a moment ago, and the impact made it shatter in so many glittering pieces. Fuck.

Link immediately countered the next Lynel attack with his shield, but the thing could only survive so many hits before it too shattered under the animal’s strength. Link then pulled his bow, but even at close range his arrows didn’t seem to do more than enrage the Lynel, until finally there were no arrows left.

He ran over the rock and jumped from it, trying once again to mount the centaur, but the Lynel had grew wiser to his antics: while was still in the air, one of its paws hit him with immense force, making the Hero hit the rock under him without any defense. For a moment Link was grateful he didn’t die on the spot, but then he saw himself lying down under the beast’s paw with nothing on his hands to defend him with. He waited for the hit. Nothing came.

The Lynel smiled.

“GE-U-DO.” It told Link, slowly. Oh, god. It took him for a Gerudo warrior. It that’s was best or worst, Link didn’t know: he was trying to free his hands so he could summon another bomb and put some distance between him and the fucker.

The beast was still for a couple of seconds, while Link tried to squirm out of it’s hold: eventually, the Lynel threw him again, pressing his stomach to the rock. Link would have seriously been sick by that point, if he’d had anything to eat. As it was, he now had zero visual contact with the beast that was probably deciding where he was softer so it could start eating him. Great.

The next moment, Link felt the animal’s nails scratching his back, deep slashes that made his blood drip and his clothes hang from his body in the pieces. He started to soon feel lightheaded from the blood loss, a deep cut to his side flowing with crimson. He could not even scream from the pain, trying to drag his body away from the claws.

Why not just stab him and get this over with? No, the Lynel was still using only his hands, pushing Link even lower against the rock, spreading his legs. He felt terribly exposed, naked except by the veil still covering his face and a few flimsy pieces of fabric that clang to his body. The Lynel’s front legs were framing his side, pressing against the wound and making it hurt even more, as Link could feel one of the monster’s hands pressing his face sideways against the rock. What was it doing?

The answer came soon, not that Link could understand it at first. A heavy limb was stabbing Link’s bloody back, and the amount of pain was so much Link didn’t even stop to think what it could be: maybe it was finally the sword, maybe the animal’s other hand. But no. As the strange, flat pointed limb made it’s way down Link’s body and lined with his ass cheeks, Link finally started to comprehend what might happen to him.

A Gerudo. He was being mistaken for female.

Now, Link did try to escape even more desperately then, but it didn’t make any difference. The beast had him incapable of moving. Even though, true is Link could not believe he was about to be raped by a monster, because that sort of thing was unheard for him.

Maimed? Yes. He’d met with his fair share of men and women without a leg or an arm, without their vision, without fingers. Many graveyards were filled with those who tried to fight evil. But not this. Not this humiliation.

The member slapped his ass with a wet sound, heavy and as thick as Link’s arm. It seemed sticky with Link’s own blood and maybe pre-come, but that wouldn’t be enough, and suddenly Link realized no amount of humiliation would make any difference: he was going to die it that beast tried to fuck him with such a huge member and no preparation, it was a done deal. There was no way he was going to survive such a penetration on his virgin hole, it would have taken weeks of training just to insert the tip without excruciating pain, let alone fuck him. His rape would be his downfall and the end of Hyrule’s last hope, but at least, Link realized, with strange hope, at least he wouldn’t have to endure it for much longer.

The flared point of what Link now was almost sure was the Lynel’s cock kept traveling up and down on his crack, and Link resigned himself: if the animal could speak, he sure as hell could find a hole to fuck. After a few seconds of this agony, the Lynel finally aligned his member with Link’s asshole, immediately putting pressure on it.

At first nothing happened, and Link was able to scream a “IT WON’T FIT!” over his shoulder, in the hopes the animal would leave it well alone. The flat head made it even harder, since there was no easy entry. But no such luck, and the pressure kept building over the point of unbearable pain. At least, even with all the resistance Link could force, his hole could not take the single point of impact and the sheer force of the beast’s weight over it, and started to tear apart bloodly, letting the cock enter. It was the most horrible pain Link had ever lived, his body opening against his will and his insides being dragged as the huge cock tore him apart and pushed and pushed and pushed.

It didn’t seem to reach an end.

The cock kept going for too long, non stop, until finally Link’s body had enough. It felt like trying to open to a whole fist, and Link figured it was roughly bigger than his own arm. But his body couldn’t take it anymore, it couldn’t, it didn’t matter how much strength the Lynel pushed into. So after a few seconds of excruciating pain, the animal just backed off a few centimeters, allowing Link to breath.

Only to thrust inside even more roughly.

The first time, Link screamed. The cock slip yet another centimeters, reaching places his body wasn’t ready to share.

The second time, Link got black spots over his eyes, just as the Lynel raped him even further, pushing against his stomach.

The third time, Link finally passed out, figuring death took it’s sweet time to come freeing him from this nightmare.

*

But he had a fairy, you see.

*

Link came to slowly. At first he felt just the whisper of the fairy’s power over his skin. Then he felt the roughness of the stone under his face. Then he felt another surge of power, and his bleeding side and backs were suddenly whole again. Finally, he felt it, as if suddenly awaken: the huge cock spearing his hole.

The Lynel was still fucking him.

He could feel the fur against his back, meaning the beast had somehow managed to insert even more of it’s huge member inside his body. His hole wasn’t tearing anymore, and that was… that was worse, somehow, because Link was now entirely whole and healed around that monster’s cock, feeling as it moved it’s cock slowly and wetly inside him, sticky with pre come and blood. Fuck, it hurt. It hurt so much, as if he was taking a beating with only his anus. The rim was the worse, as Link could feel it stretching beyond measure, but the feeling of fullness made him nauseous, as every single movement from the Lynel made him feel it in his distended stomach.

The beast wasn’t fucking him too much, at least. Just like a horse, it felt enough to stay inside, moving barely a few centimeters, long member pulsating warmly and expanding inside his body. Link yelled, just for the sake of yelling. No one was coming and there was no escaping. He was not going to die of being overfucked, because now his body had been healed to be the perfect cock sleeve for some monster.

For a second, Link wondered. Would the animal kill him the moment he was done coming? But all energy deserted him, and he just left himself take it: what difference does it make if he lives or dies? He made so many mistakes in a single night, he might as well die here, with a gaping ass full of come.

He felt disgusted at himself, wanted to escape his own body.

Finally he felt the wetness that was his only warning the animal was coming inside of him. It went on and on and on for a long time. Link started to get cramps, come slipping from his hole and rolling down his ties, getting into his shoes, going over his toes. So much come he felt he was going throw it up. But no, it kept flowing into his ass, filling his intestines, giving him terrible, terrible cramps.

At least – at least – the Lynel started to back off, one limb at a time. First there was his hand, lifting from Link’s face. His neck was sore from being pressed against a stone, but hey, that was a piece of cake. Then, the front legs started to back off, and with it dislodging the cock inside of him. Link wanted to scream for the Lynel to get off him, but suddenly the animal was moving and it felt even worse, as if his intestines were living with it, and the small, controlled movements were gone: the beast just suddenly pulled the huge member out with a single move, and even though it took time – it took bloody time! – for the whole member to emerge from inside his body, Link sobbed as his hole suffered from the sudden ripping. A loud splash was heard and it toke a while for the Hero to realize it was his bowels emptying themselves from the amount of come that was living his body with such a pressure. And over it, the pain. It felt like being stabbed all over again.

He passed out.

*

Link came to for the second time without any fairies to keep him safe. He had slipped from the stone to the desert sand. He didn’t figure he had been out for long, because his hole was still opening and closing over the amount of seed dripping from inside.

He lifted his head. The Lynel was sleeping.

Well, he wasn’t dead. He was still the Hero. He had to live another day.

So there was nothing to it except start the long journey back to the stable, where he hoped he could get some help. Maybe they could sell him some potion? Well, not sell. Borrow. Whatever. He’d just been raped, and even though he would much rather take one of his arrows to the eyes to end his own misery and pain, fuck, he still had a war to fight.

Fuck.

He couldn’t raise his own body, so he had to crawl. He figured that would be painful, crawling in the sand all the back to the stable. But at least it was night time and his body had been healed from the worse wounds, and again, no other option to work with. There was no way his legs would support him anytime soon, and if the Lynel woke up and decided to get to round 2, Link would hate himself all that much more.

It was slow going, but soon the Lynel was out of sight and he could see the first signs of the stable. There was a dog barking somewhere. Human voices. He was so tired.

For the third time, he passed out.

*

“…so open, Hylia Almighty.”

“I wonder what they fucked him with, there’s no way that was a cock.”

“The amount of come sure looks like it was made by a cock.”

“C’mon, not even the whole Hyrule’s army would be able to fuck him this open.”

“Not Hyrule’s army, that’s for sure.” A chuckle, a familiar voice. “But maybe Calamity’s, don’t you think, you simpleton?”

“He-help.” Link said, aware there he was lying in a soft bed, face down, legs spread. The position reminded him all too much of the position the Lynel kept him, and he was panicking. “Help, please.”

“Oh, but we are helping you, Suzy.” Laughs all around, and he was vaguely aware of knowing the voice. “We are trying to decided what kind of slut you are to let yourself be fucked half way to death.”

“Ra-raped.” Link answered, trying to turn his face and look back. Yeps, standing over his spread legs were the Asshole, looking way more chirpy than the last time Link had spoken with him. “Lynel.”

I chorus of “WOW”s and “HEY”s cheered after he said that, as if he’d just declared he had won the lottery. They all seamed very impressed, Asshole included.

“Oh, yeah, I can see that, Suzy.” Rough, gloved hands spread his butt cheeks, showing his hole to the room at large. There were at least another five men in there. “Can you see? It’s a miracle you survived that huge cock inside of you. Must have been what, 30 centimeters? Demise Almighty, did you really take that much cock? What a slut. You must be riding cocks breakfast, lunch and dinner to take a monster without being killed.”

Link couldn’t answer that, because the next moment he felt a terrible cramp that made him reach for his stomach. The stranger man pulled his legs immediately and conjured a bucket out of thin air, just like he had with the blade earlier. He pushed the bucked under Link’s legs just in time for it to pick the amount of come struggling to leave his insides in a messy overflow.

Another wave of cheers and laughter filled the room. Link cried in shame and pain, fat tears streaming by his face as the humiliation of being stared in such a dirty moment hit him with its full force. The men kept laughing and looking as his hole opened and close with a river of come inside.

“Yeah, it looks like the big boy had loads of fun in your hole.” More laughter.

“Hey, Ghirahim, think this bitch is gonna die on us?”

“No, not tonight, I don’t think.” The Asshole, that Link finally had a name for, answered. “But I will stab him if he dirties my floor or the bed. C’mon, slut, push it all out.” Ghirahim started to press on his stomach, making the cramps a hundred times worse. “Push it out, I won’t let you sleep with your slutty hole full of some horse come. It’s enough I have to take the smell of horse shit all day, ain’t gonna clean horse come from the sheets!”

Link did as he was told, if only because he wanted to sleep so badly he would have done anything. He pushed out as if he was shitting, feeling as more and more come came dripping from inside his rectum, and still Ghirahim told him to push and push until…

Until something felt wrong, as if his body was unfolding in itself, his rim giving up on keeping his insides on the inside, his intestines falling down, all at once.

Another, louder, wave of cheering and this time, some of the men even clapped.

Ghirahim’s hands were back at his ass, spreading his cheeks. It hurt, it hurt like hell, something was very wrong with his body and he felt as if he was unfolding, his rim opening and closing except it was so much bigger and heavy, as if he was shitting something that should not have come off. Ghirahim’s hands were making it so much worse.

“Now look at that! Now this, gentlemen, is what a party looks like. Look at this slut’s rosebud! It fills my heart with rainbows. Your ass is truly destroyed, hm, boy? Oh my. Looks rightly delicious.”

“What a whore!” someone yelled.

“Wrecked like a pussy!”

“Please.” Link begged, not knowing what he was asking for. “Please, I need…”

“You need to stop whining and think twice before you whore yourself to any monster. This” Ghirahim slapped his ass, just outside his prolapse. “is what whores get. You want my help putting it back inside, whore?”

“Ple-please.”

“Thank Demise I’m wearing my gloves, wouldn’t want to touch your dirty hole without it.” Four fingers were suddenly pushing at the edge of his rim, and he could feel himself getting put back inside, as if his whole anus had been restored to it’s original place. It hurt so much he had to bit the mattress, but at least he didn’t feel as wrong anymore.

“Here, drink this.” Ghirahim’s hands were in front of his face, holding a red potion. Of the smell of the potion, Link could smell come. “You will pay me for it, eventually. Go to sleep, whore.”

Without questioning, Link went, still sobbing in his sleep.

*

He had no idea how long was he out. He figured it had been a couple of days. He was still naked and dirty with come when he woke up, so his first instinct was to get up and walk.

“What are you doing, boy?” Ghirahim’s voice came immediately, as if he had been looking at Link, waiting for his first move.

“My name is Link.” Even saying that much was an effort. His whole body hurt, beyond anything he had ever felt.

“Not Suzy?”

“Not Suzy.” He agreed. He felt tears in his eyes again: it had been in another life time when he had stood there and said the stupid joke to Ghirahim. “I need to wash myself. I know there’s a river behind the stable.”

“You’re in no form to stand.” Ghirahim laughed, walking over the bed so Link could see him. “Be grateful you’re alive and go back to sleep.”

“No. I need to wash. I can’t stand it’s smell.” Link made to get up again, trying to support himself on Ghirahim. The man just took a step back, out of reach.

“Fine. Wanna crawl over the river? Be my guest. I won’t stand in the way.” True to his word, he walked all the way over the stable counter, turning his back on Link.

The place was thankfully empty. It must have been late afternoon, so everyone was probably out working for a living. Fine. It would be for the best.

Link couldn’t, as Ghirahim predicted, stand on his own. But he could not sleep another second dirty as he was, so he resigned himself to crawl all the way over the river, slowly moving his battered body. Ghirahim didn’t look back once.

When he got to the river, what felt like a hour later, he slowly moved his body over the water. He figured he could drag his own form slowly, but the current felt way too strong to his weak limbs, and Link felt despair took him as he tried to keep himself from drowning.

“Such a tiresome child!” Ghirahim raised him by his hair, making him stand painfully on his feet. “Thinking about drowning before you pay your debts? I don’t believe so, bitch.”

“I ne-need…” Link started to cry, beyond himself. Fuck, he was so goddamn weak! “I need to wash, I just need to…”

“Fuck, alright, alright, shut the fuck up!” Ghirahim yelled, shaking him a bit for good measure. “I’ll help. Just put your arms around my neck, let’s finish this, I have work to do.”

Link felt too weak even to comply, but knew Ghirahim might let him drown even if just for shits and giggles. He soon felt Ghirahim’s gloved hands on his back, washing away over his thighs and over his crotch as well. His heart started and he felt like throwing up the moment the fingers reached for his hole, though.

“What’s with all the flinching?” Ghirahim looked him in the eye, just as merciless as always. “I thought you wanted to get rid of the come enema that monster gave you, unless you feel like walking around with a reminder of the time you spread your legs for a glorified horse.”

“Ye-yeah, I just…”

“What, are you afraid I’m going to get tempted by this?” Ghirahim stuck three fingers in his gaping hole, a sudden intrusion that made Link gasp even though it was clear his asshole was far from tight. “This disgusting gaping hole of yours? This animal come dumpster? I would sooner fuck the dog.”

Link wanted to punch him and stab him and cry himself hoarse, because that was it, right? Ghirahim was right. He was a come dumpster.

“You should be so grateful, boy.” Ghirahim kept going. “So fucking grateful I didn’t left you to die that day. Should have seen yourself, you were so _disgusting_ ” he started to thrust his fingers in and out, roughly. “No one wanted to touch you, afraid your ass pussy was going to give them all diseases. I saved you. You owe me. You should be begging to suck me just so I can keep you alive, instead of dumping you in that Lynel’s nest to see if he deems your worth of another pity fuck.”

Link sobbed. No, never again, never again.

“Never again?” Link wasn’t even aware he had been saying it out loud. “I tell you if you’re going again or not. I could very well let you be fucked until you couldn’t walk, your little worthless whore.”

Ghirahim dragged him out of the river and threw him on the dirt, Link’s legs failing him once again and he hit the floor, hard.

“Beg me for your life, and I might consider letting just the horses on the stable fuck you raw, slut.”

Link crawled over Ghirahim’s legs, throwing his hands in his thighs, kneeling at his feet.

“Please, Ghirahim, please, just…” he couldn’t face the Lynel again. He couldn’t. “Just take me, anything, please.”

“Such a whore.” Ghirahim smiled, one of his hands pressing Link’s from either side of his face, puckering his lips, as the other found his cock and pulled it out of his clothes, already hard. “What kind of so called hero let’s himself be fucked? Walks around dressing like that? You were asking for it all the time, Hero. You wanted to be fucked. You want to be fucked.”

Link didn’t want to hear anymore, so he just took the member into his mouth: a long, white dick, with a thick head that made him choke as soon as it hit his throat. That didn’t stop Ghirahim from keep fucking his mouth and trying to reach for his throat with all his mighty: he kept a fast pace and soon there was saliva and pre come all over Link’s face, mixing with his tears. He felt himself growing red in the face, trying hard to keep breathing, but Ghirahim just kept his intense pace and didn’t allow him any space, eventually lacing the fingers of both hands behind Link’s hair to keep pushing himself deeper.

It lasted. Link couldn’t tell much about the impressions of his first blowjob beyond being breathless and in pain, afraid and humiliated: the taste of Ghirahim was strangely alien, unlike any skin, sort of metallic. That aside, he wasn’t cold but his skin wasn’t exactly warm, either, and Link was barely able to taste him with his tongue on the amount of strength Ghirahim kept pushing into him.

Finally Link thought the man was going to come, since he held him close for a long time, Link’s nose almost hitting the skin of his hairless crotch but not quite yet. But the pulled back still hard. The moment he did, Link knew what was expected and didn’t even question it.

He turned around in the dirty, ass in the air, as Ghirahim knelt behind him in one hasty move. Ghirahim cock was wet with Link’s saliva and a lot of pre come. Link’s hole was still gaping, as Link suspected it would be for the rest of his life. That was just what he were, now: a vulgar, vulnerable hole that could be fucked by anyone that wanted, at any time, because he didn’t have any defense anymore. Just a hole.

Ghirahim pressed slightly and, before they could even think, he was all inside.

“Fuck, such a whore!” Ghirahim started a fast pace immediately, and Link was overwhelmed: he had never been fucked, not properly, not by a human, and Ghirahim’s pace made his balls press right against Link’s balls, hitting him with every thrust. The tip of his cock was hitting something incredibly painful inside of Link, and the soreness of recovering from the Lynel suddenly came back like a punch in the face. “Such a whore, such a loose hole, I could fit my whole hand in here and you wouldn’t even notice, slut.”

Link wondered, wondered what it would take, he was already so broken, he would never again enjoy sex in a normal way, never.

“This will take me a while, slut. I won’t be able to come fast in such a dirty, open hole. My Hylia, I should have taken you to the Lynel, he’s the only one able to enjoy your ass now.”

So Ghirahim kept fucking, and fucking, and fucking, and Link’s pain was exactly what he deserved.

*

After what felt like hours, Ghirahim finally came inside of Link, dirty and warm. Link wanted to come to the river to wash himself, but the older man told him he had better things to do than to hold his hand the whole day. It was true. He was being a nuisance.

They walked back to the stable, Link leaning heavily into Ghirahim, but as soon as Link heard voices, he wanted to go back.

“I’m naked, Ghirahim!”

“So what? Everyone in there has seen you naked for the past week. They know the whore you are. Just get inside.”

Link was conscious of the come slowly dripping in his back thighs. If he got inside like that he would be more than a victim of rape. He would be exactly what Ghirahim always made of him.

But Ghirahim wasn’t very interested in his crises of self, and just pushed him inside without another care. All eyes – men and women alike – fell over him, and Link could even feel when a few zeroed in his naked ass.

He walked across the whole saloon, face burning and the sound of laughter following him.

*

“Hey, I heard you got fucked by a Lynel, that true?”

“Wha… hey, Beetle. Long time no see.”

“Yeah, long time! How are you?”

“I’m… getting better, I…”

“Got fucked, hm?”

“…”

“Man, Lynel’s sure are big, how did you manage that, hm? You must be destroyed, Hylia Almighty! Are you still gaping?”

“… Look, I need to rest…”

“Did you look one over to fuck you? Or was it by chance?”

“I was raped!”

“Seriously? Because the guys told me you were walking around in some whore clothes.”

“Geru-”

“And Dilly tells me you’ve been fucking – sorry, getting fucked – by Ghirahim. That’s pretty kinky as well, some say he’s not even human.”

“It was once, I just…”

“Yeah, man, fuck, I just wish I could have seen you right after. It must have been something, hm? All that come… I could just imagine it all over you, did it put here? Wow, no need to be scared, it’s just a finger!

“Please, don’t…”

“Yeah, okay man, not up to it yet? I’ll do a rain check on you then. Just pick a Moblin next time, man, their cocks are not as big but they must be easier to handle.”

*

It felt terribly cliché, but that was life. Suddenly he was a boy who walks around dressing as a girl and getting fucked. The idea was in everyone’s mind, now. If a month ago no one would look at him and think about fucking him, now it was on everyone’s imagination, him on all fours with his ass full of come: of course, Ghirahim kept calling him a whore and a slut, and that didn’t help matters.

He was vulnerable as well, and that always attracted all kinds. He didn’t have any of his weapons, he felt weak and he didn’t even have any clothes. Easy prey.

“Look what we got here.”

He only wanted to wash away Ghirahim’s seed from his body, and be happy he was able to stand on his own. Why did this keep happening?

“Jora, that the whore who bought us our horse?”

“The one, Dillie. Went and killed her as well. Didn’t know how to appreciate a fine animal.”

They were on him on a second. Jora held his legs, while Dillie, fucking Dillie, just pulled his arms behind him, and eased himself in a second inside the once called Hero. His dick was so thin and Link’s ass so used to the abuse he could barely feel it.

Still, the humiliation. Some low life without a single weapon could just push him around and stick his cock inside of him without a second noticed. Link yelled at the sky, frustration building up more intense than the pain.

“Well, what do we have here?” Ghirahim’s voice came from some point behind them, and Link felt a strange relief. “Boys, boys, didn’t ya momma never told you not to touch what’s not yours?”

“Wanted to taste the whore’s pussy, Ghirahim. Didn’t mean no offense.”

The man stilled inside of him, and Link wanted to push him in the dirty, wanted to bash his head in, but he could just take as the cock kept pulsing inside even as Ghirahim got in his line of sight.

“Well… just taste, hm? Alright, Dilly. Get your taste. I’ll be waiting.”

Dillie resumed his fucking and Link felt himself being taking by despair. Could it be this would be Ghirahim’s planes all along? Turn him into a proper whore, get money over his used ass?

Dillie thrusted one, two, three, five violent, vicious thrusts that shook Link’s whole body, until finally he was coming inside. It felt disgusting, a new low level, and Link could not understand as he could still be affected after being raped by a Lynel, but he was.

“You finished?”

“Yes, Ghirahim, it was mig-” the man didn’t finish his line, though, because the next second a dagger was hitting him right between his eyes. Another blade went flying through the air and did the same to Jora. Each man fell, to both sides of Link.

“Ghirahim… You… they…”

“They were rapists.” Ghirahim clarified, as if he wasn’t. “Wash yourself, I won’t have you parading other animal’s come, you did that enough for a life time.”

*

“Where do you think you’re going?”

It had been a month. A month of being laughed at, humiliated, even though no one dared to touch him anymore. A month of pains, of hurts, of hell. A month. He was better now, not healed, but better.

That’s why he was escaping in the dim light of the hour before dawn.

“I have things to fix, Ghirahim. Things to finish.”

“You might, I give you that, but not on that horse, you’re not. And not when you owe a month of rent and four red potions. I never took you for a horse thief.”

“I don’t have any money! Look, you remember, I had to buy a horse that day. I can’t pay you back and each day the debt grows bigger. Let me get out, I promise I’ll come back with your money.”

“Promises are worth shit, Sky Child.”

“What did you called me?”

“Shut up!”

“Look. Look. Just lend me some clothes and the horse. I’ll bring you back money. Just a tunic and the horse.”

Ghirahim laughed.

“Just a tunic and the horse. You’re amazing. You think you can ride a horse? After getting fucked like that? Alright, Hero, let’s ride a horse. Show me you can do it, and I’ll lend it to you. Here are your clothes.”

Out of thin air, leaving a small cloud of diamonds – as all of Ghirahim’s magic did – came a green tunic. Link immediately put it on, grateful for having something to cover himself with after a month of being naked around strangers 24/7.

“Jump onto that horse you were so keen on stealing. Let’s see you ride.”

Link jumped on the horse. The green tunic was way too short and his ass made direct contact with the saddle, but the pain was bearable. The next moment, though, Ghirahim was just behind him, mounting the same horse.

“Can let you escape me that easy, now can I?” he whispered against Link’s ear, pressing his body all so close. “Now ride.”

Link put the horse in motion, feeling Ghirahim’s clothes brushing against his ass. They were just outside the immediate view of the stable when one of Ghirahim’s hands reached for his ass cheeks, raising the tunic over his waist.

“Stop that!”

“Oh, that what you gonna say to every Bokoblin, Moblin, Talus and Guardian that tries to do the same thing I’m doing? Think they are going to listen? Did the Lynel listen?”

The same despair that always petrified Link when he thought about the Lynel overwhelmed him once again, and he could only sob as he felt Ghirahim’s hands spreading his ass and digging for his hole, even as they were both on the same saddle. Soon the head of Ghirahim’s cock was just outside his body, lining up to fuck him.

“You won’t be able to keep them out.” Ghirahim whispered against his shoulder. “They’ll take whatever they want. You’re gaping so much I could push whatever I want inside you and you’d be defenseless. You think you can ride like that?” Ghirahim pushed inside, to Link’s scream, his eyes closed shut. “You can’t even see where you’re going on that horse. Right now you’re just another hole. Just another whore. You’re going to be raped over and over again, by every monster on this land.”

“No, tha-that’s, oh, oh… not tru-true.” The horse was going faster now, Ghirahim was fucking him so easily, pushing in and out so fast, so fast, Link was dizzy, Link was falling…

“Look at him. Do you think he’s just waiting for you to come back?”

Link opened his eyes. In the distance, against the rising sun, he could see it: the white mane, the golden fur. No. No.

He was hyperventilating, trying to fight Ghirahim, but his failing limbs could not push the man away. Ghirahim fucked him harder.

“Did you miss him? Are you fixing to run so you can have his cock again?”

“No, please, don’t come any closer, please, I beg you…”

“Do you want to make me jealous, uhm, Hero? Is that it? I’ll let you know this ass is now mine.”

And Ghirahim fucked, and fucked, and fucked, and Link’s gaping ass could only take as the man showed him what a failure he was.

*

He wasn’t a prisoner, exactly. He could go, if he really wanted. Sneak out in the middle of the night, without being seen. But go where, be what? Ghirahim was right. A whore and a hole. That’s what he had become.

*

A heavy weight on his chest woke him up. It was a brown bag, made of rough fabric. Whatever was inside had made a blood stain.

“What’s this?” Link asked Ghirahim, since the man was standing by his bed. “Cuccos?”

“Why the hell would I be throwing dead cuccos at you at three in the morning?”

“Why the hell would you be throwing dead anythings at me is really the question. I have no idea, you’re a psycho.”

“I’m throwing you this particular dead something because I’m a hopeless romantic, apparently. Open it.”

Link was still half asleep, but whatever, he would please the psycho with the knives. He opened the bag, making sure to angle it so it would spill on the floor, and not on his lap or bed.

The bodiless head of a golden Lynel stared back at him. The Golden Lynel.

“Fuck.” Link muttered. “Fuck.”

“Yeah, well.” Ghirahim seemed way too satisfied. “I thought I’d bring you his cock, but I wouldn’t want to tempt you any further. Figured the head was good enough.”

*

Sometimes he took Link in public, for everyone to see. Men would cheer and laugh as Link would squirm under Ghirahim’s weight, three fingers stuck in his ass along the man’s hard cock.

Once, as he begged Ghirahim to stop, he pissed himself, too full to control his own bladder, too wet to even differentiate Ghirahim’s come from the whole day and from the day before from the piss that was tainting his body. But he remembers the despair, saying _please, please, don’t, stop, just a second, just a moment, I can’t take it_ , trying to negotiate and realizing Ghirahim wasn’t going to stop and feeling his cock pressing from inside and feeling Ghirahim’s hand pressing from outside and feeling his will giving up and feeling his tears and his own sobs as his cock just exploded and his body just gave up and all that was left was a broken hole that kept being pounded because it still wasn’t full enough.

Once, he came. It was way, way worse.

*

“What’s this?”

Three months. Three months of his mission completely abandoned. Three months of living outside of his own life, watching as the trauma and the insanity tried to take his life hostage. Enough. Enough.

“A ruby. Buy me horse, Ghirahim.”

“A ruby? Pray tell, where did you get it?”

“I cooked.” Link answered, voice clear. “For travelers. Everyone will give you a scrape if you know how to make enough food. I hunted, and sold the meat. Not too many game in these parts, but I can shoot a straight arrow, so. I sucked some cock. Figured I was doing yours for free, I might as well get some money on the side.”

It was true, also. After a while, being called a whore so many times will get you warmed up to the idea.

Ghirahim laughed, the bastard. The Asshole. The demon.

“Such a nice little entrepreneur, our Suzy. Forgetting you still have a debt with me?”

“Never, love.” Link blew him a kiss. “There’s two more from where that one came from. You show me the horse, I’ll show you the stones.”

“Now, now.” Ghirahim tsked. “Is that anyway of treating your knight in a shinning armor?”

Link leaned up in the counter, knowing his tunic must be riding up and offering the other costumers a show.

“Ghirahim, babe? Fuck you. The only reason I’m not putting an arrow through your skull is hanging over our necks. Don’t test me.”

Over both of their necks were identical golden necklaces, both with a single Lynel’s tooth hanging from it. Ghirahim had them made two weeks ago. Link thought about selling it, but then again, he thought about killing Ghirahim a lot too. Neither plan came to any fruition, and Link couldn’t rightly tell why, when asked.

Ghirahim laughed once again.

“I’ll buy you your horse, Hero.” They stared at each other, both measuring, both seeking. “Will you come visiting?”

“I might.” Link answered, after a while. “You might want to ride away yourself if I ever do.”

“And miss the excitement?” Ghirahim smiled at him, all easy seduction – not for the first time, Link had the impression the man knew more about him than he knew about himself. “Never in one hundred lifetimes, Hero.”

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading it!


End file.
